Mi Último Adios
by Sasaku Aiken
Summary: Recuerdo el pasado, y era feliz Vivo el presente y no se que decir, ya que el amor no fluye más, es mejor cerrar los ojos y marchar..
1. Adios

_**------------**_

_**Como quisiera estar en tus brazos,**_

_**Oír tus dulces palabras de amor**_

_**Que acarician mi corazón.**_

_**Quisiera gritar al mundo**_

_**Lo mucho que te quiero y ala vez**_

_**Que te siento tan lejos como una estrella.**_

_**El amor nace del recuerdo,**_

_**Vive de la inteligencia**_

_**Y muere con el olvido**_

_**Cuando llegues a amar como hoy te quiero,**_

_**Sabrás del amor puro y verdadero.**_

_**El amor es el mas bello, puro sentimiento**_

_**Que perdura por toda la vida.**_

Kai:

Hola amor¿como estas? Espero que bien. Si lo se, no tengo motivos suficientes para decirte amor, ya que tu tienes a alguien más. ¿Y todo por que? tal vez por que no me atreví a decirte lo que siento por ti antes que el...así es Hiwatari...te amo, te amo como a nadie he amado en esta vida. Si, lo se, te puede sonar ilógico, ya que hemos sido amigos desde pequeños...jugábamos juntos, a mi acudías cuando tenías algún problema, cuando discutías con tu abuelo...o simplemente cuando querías estar con alguien...alguien que te escuchara, que te ayudara, que te consolara cuando llorabas, que riera contigo cuando tu lo hacías, o simplemente...para no sentirte solo. Sabes Kai? Todo eso hizo que terminara enamorándome de ti, de todos los detalles que tenias conmigo...tu sonrisa, que a ninguna persona ofrecías...solo a mí; tu mirada, esos hermosos ojos que no he podido olvidar...que cada vez que miro al cielo...veo esos ojos amatistas que me vuelven loco...dios! no sabes cuanto espere para decirte esto .

¿Sabes? No puedo creer que yo, el gran Yuriy Ivanov, te escribiera tantas cursilerías...que a la vez...es verdad.

Kai Hiwatari: los motivos de esta carta son: decirte lo que siento, desearte aunque me duela en el fondo de mi alma que seas muy feliz con brooklyn, el que logró robar tu corazón...y también decirte que me iré a Alemania con Bryan, quien ha demostrado amarme con toda su alma y lo menos que puedo hacer es corresponderle, o por lo menos intentarlo, intentar amarlo, darle todo el amor que planeaba darte a ti, dárselo a el en nuestra nueva vida allá.

Adiós Kai, o mejor dicho, Auf Wiedersehen kai, (buena suerte), tal vez, algún día, si el destino lo permite (s: aunke personalment no creo en l destino ¬¬) nos volveremos a ver...tengo que terminar esta carta ya que si Bryan me descubre llorando, intentara saber que es lo que me sucede, sabes? Se preocupa mucho por mí...además, el vuelo sale pronto.

Se despide de ti, la persona que mas te amo en este mundo.

Yuriy Ivanov

Auf Wiedersehen Kai

_**Nunca había sufrido tanto como ahora estoy sufriendo,**_

_**Y nunca había querido tanto como ahora estoy queriendo.**_

_**Quisiera llorar mucho y desahogar mi dolor,**_

_**Para borrar por completo la llama de un gran amor.**_

_**Kai:**_

_**El recuerdo de todos los momentos que juntos siempre pasamos**_

_**Están muy dentro de mi corazón y nunca...nunca los olvidaré...**_

-No Yuriy...por que?...POR QUE?- Kai empieza a derramar lágrimas saladas, mientras se hinca, y reelé los últimos párrafos, sin poder creerlo aún.-no Yuriy...no me abandones...yo no amo a Brooklyn, TE AMO A TI! Si tan solo……si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho antes...si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde como para no confesarte mis sentimientos...y todo por el miedo al rechazo...si tan solo hubiera sabido...no estuviera sufriendo como ahora...YURIY! VUELVE...TE AMO...-dice, mientras solloza lastimosamente, pensando en lo estúpido que fue al haber dejado ir a su amado yura...

-no puedo creer lo idiota que fui! YURIY!...ya no podré decirte cuanto te amo...! lo siento brooklyn...nunca debí decirte que si...si al que amo es a Yuriy...izvini.-

**------ Notas de la autora ------**

bien, aki mi siguiente fic, agradesco a ivy kon x darme la ultima palabra (x.x)pero bueno, les pido un favor,dejen reviews! otra kosa, ya tengo mi siguiente fic!...

_**Sie sagen zu mir (ellos me dicen)**_

_**schließ auf diese Tür (abriendo esa puerta)**_

_**die Neugier wird zum Schrei (la curiosidad se vuelve un grito)**_

_**was wohl dahinter sei (que claramente esta detras)**_

_**hinter dieser Tür (detras de esta puerta)**_

_**steht ein Klavier (esta un piano)**_

ojala les guste! n.n

**-kisiera disculparme x q mi fic s muy corto, pero, si ustedes desean, puedo hacer una continuación, compensando l capitulo corto,mis mas sinceras disculpas! y danke a mi general sacristhia x ayudarme a publikrlo, ya q yo no he podido hacerlo, un saludo dsd mi bunker.-**


	2. Recuerdos

- ¿Estas seguro que esta es su dirección?

- Claro¿Acaso desconfías de mi?

- No, pero…

- Calla¿Tu crees que, aun te recuerda? Han pasado ya tanto tiempo..

- Cumpliste con tu parte del trato, ahora… es mi turno…

Dos sombras desaparecen a lo lejos… sin destino alguno…

**¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦**

**_Asomaba a sus ojos una lágrima_**

**_y a mis labios una frase de perdón..._**

**_habló el orgullo y se enjugó su llanto,_**

**_y la frase en mis labios expiró._**

**_Yo voy por un camino, ella por otro;_**

**_pero al pensar en nuestro mutuo amor,_**

**_yo digo aún: "¿Por que callé aquél día?"_**

**_y ella dirá. "¿Por qué no lloré yo?"_**

_Yuriy:_

_Imagino tu sorpresa, disgusto e intriga, al no saber como obtuve tu nuevo domicilio, pues veras, puse a trabajar mis contactos para localizarte… un año… un año ha pasado ya. Te busque en todas partes, ignorando lo obvio, ignorando tus gustos, deseos, tu exquisito… bueno, para que continuar, si ambos sabemos que es en vano cualquier intento de halago._

_Estoy… sumamente arrepentido, cuando te fuiste, no supe que hacer, me sentí perdido, solo, con un gran vacío en mí ser._

_Creo que… por el momento es todo, no quisiera alargarme… ya que, seguro ya me olvidaste, obviamente, el señor Kuznetzov hizo a un lado mi imagen, y te hizo olvidarme por completo._

_Recuerdos…_

_Benditos recuerdos…_

_Pero hay uno en especial, que hasta el momento sigue muy presente en mí memoria, es el de aquel día, tu y yo, solos bajo aquel árbol en el parque, platicando de cosas sin sentido, tu cuestionándome, y yo resolviendo todas tus dudas, hasta que, de tus labios, salieron una serie de preguntas, la cuales, no pude responder, que fueron: Para ti¿Qué es la poesía¿Por que forma parte importante de una relación¿Por qué veo parejas, transmitiendo su amor, por medio de versos¿Por qué tu nunca me has dado una frase, un verso, un poema… algo¿Acaso no me amas lo suficiente¿No lo valgo? _

_Recuerdo silenciarte con un beso, y un "algún día, lo sabrás" Y ese día… llego._

_No te preocupes, no espero respuesta, aunque, me sentiría feliz, al saber que esta carta te fue entregada, y te tomaste el tiempo para leerla. Tengo el mismo domicilio, en mismo número telefónico, todo igual, esperando tu regreso._

_Por siempre tuyo._

_K.W._

**_¿Qué es poesía?, dices mientras clavas_**

**_En mi pupila tu pupila azul._**

**_¿Que es poesía¿Y tú me lo preguntas?_**

**_Poesía... eres tú_**

**¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦·¦**

Con la mirada, fija en la nada… intentando comprender, cada palabra de aquella carta, el sentimiento depositado en ella…

-Patético…

Una lágrima rebelde se escapa recorriendo su rostro, evitaba llorar, meses sin derramar una sola lágrima… y ahora…

No puede evitarlo, siente la ansiedad de responder esa carta. ¿Cómo una simple hoja puede provocar un conflicto interno entre sus emociones?

Tomando una hoja en blanco, y una pluma, comenzó a escribir..

* * *

**Creo qe tarde mucho en actualizar, pero eso no volvera a pasar (creo)**

**Formatearon mi pc, y perdi todos mis documentos (incluidas historias) así que tengo qe encontrar el hilo de mis historias…**

**Bueno, ojala y les sea de su agrado! nn**

**Dejen sus reviewssss……… se aceptan de todo… menos virus uu**

**♫**

**_.::S_**_αsαku _**_A_**_ιken _

**♫**


	3. Patético

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**ACLARACIONES!!!**

**_Cursiva: Contenido de la Carta_**

**Negritas: Sarcasmo**

**" ": Lo que dice el personaje**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**

* * *

**

**‡●‡●‡●‡●‡●‡●‡●‡●‡●‡●‡●‡**

_Kai:_

_Felicidades._

_Eres el ser más __**PATÉTICO**__ que he tenido el placer de conocer. No sé, y sinceramente no me interesa saber como obtuviste mi nueva dirección, y la verdad, no me sorprende, lo que me sorprende es que hayas tardado tanto en encontrarme._

_Como escribí anteriormente… eres patético, me das lástima diciendo que me buscaste como loco durante este tiempo, y si… no sirven de nada los halagos._

_No pienso perder más mi valioso tiempo en este medio de comunicación tan cursi y anticuado, además, mi __NOVIO__ me espera y no pienso ignorar a MI carne, la cual me __AMA__ y me __VALORA._

_¿Sin rencores?_

_Atte:_

_Alguien que alguna vez fue tuyo y lo dejaste ir (osea yo, JAJAJA)_

_Yuriy Ivannov_

_P.D. Acerca de ese día en el parque, no, aun no lo olvido, pero… ¿sabes? M e hubiera encantado que me dijeras todo eso en persona, y… veamos… ah si, antes de conocer a Kuznetzov y por supuesto mucho, antes de saber que me engañabas con Brooklyn. :)_

**‡●‡●‡●‡●‡●‡●‡●‡●‡●‡●‡●‡**

Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, al recordar su respuesta ala patética suplica de Hiwatari…

"Koi… Te preguntare algo, pero se sincero" – Los ojos de su amado se posaron fijamente en los suyos

"Claro Bry, lo que quieras"

"¿Eres feliz?" –El pelilavanda se sienta a un lado del pelirrojo sin quitarle la mirada de encima

"¡Claro que soy feliz! Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido más feliz, y todo gracias a ti Bryan"

"Pero.." –el pelirrojo lo silencia con un dulce beso

"Gracias a ti, aprendí lo que es el amor, aprendí lo que es ser amado y poder amar a alguien sin remordimiento alguno, me enseñaste que la vida tiene un significado, y que sabe mejor cuando hay alguien a tu lado"

"¿Todo eso te he enseñado?"

"Eso y mas mi amor" – sonrió y dejo que su koi se recargara suavemente en su pecho.

"¿Qué escuchas?

"Tu corazón¿por que?" –mirando a yuriy con cierta incredulidad

"Es mi corazón que late por ti"

"Eso fue realmente cursi" –Mirando con burla a su amado "Pero ala vez hermoso"

Mientras ellos demuestran su amor con un beso… alguien llora desconsoladamente por un amor que perdió… Así es la vida… así es el Karma.

"Resignación; es algo que no conozco… Dolor; algo cotidiano…" –Comienza a delirar mientras lee una, y otra, y otra vez esa maldita carta.

"es muy duro saber que me olvidaste tan fácilmente. No se ni lo que estoy sintiendo; si es dolor o rabia. Pero, todavía te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo porque tu eres mi único amor, y si no eres mió… de nadie más serás"

**_To Be Continued.._**

* * *

Los errores de ortografia se ponen automaticamente al subir 

**Pido una sincera disculpa ya que antes no pude actualizar! falta de tiempo!!! La escuela me consumee!! Uu**

**Sayoo:D**

Se agradecen Reviews!


End file.
